The present invention relates to automotive components and assemblies, and more particularly to automotive body components and assemblies.
Automotive body components and assemblies are well developed and well known to those skilled in the art. For example, pillars and rails are often hydroformed. Brackets are attached to the pillars often by welding, and body panels are attached to the brackets again often by welding. Example A-pillars and B-pillars within an automotive vehicle are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
Roll-formed bumper components having curves or “sweeps” also are well known to those skilled in the art. Such roll-formed components are often described as one-dimensional, two-dimensional, or three-dimensional. A one-dimensional component includes a single curve in a single plane. A two-dimensional component includes both negative and positive curves in a single plane. A three-dimensional component includes curves in two or more orthogonal planes.